Shadow the Hedgehog Trilogy
Game *Name = Shadow the Hedgehog Trilogy *Kana = *Rōmaji = *Platform = Wii U, XBox360 (US and Europe only), PS3, PSVita *Release date(s) = WW: TBA *Genre(s) = Platforming, Action-Adventure *Mode(s) = Single player, Multiplayer, Online multiplayer *Rating(s) = ESRB: T *Developer(s) = Heroton Productions *Publisher(s) = *Designer(s) = *Engine = Havok Shadow the Hedgehog Trilogy is a follow-up to Sonic Adventure Triolgy and includes a remastered/remixed version of Sonic Heroes, an almost complete remake of Shadow the Hedgehog, and a Brand new Sequel, Shadow the Hedgehog II. Unlike Sonic Adventure Trilogy, the collection also contains an HD movie of Sonic Battle, Rather than a game. This was eventually followed up by a Third Collection known as Differences Overall *As with the previous Collection, All the characters use their more modern models, and cutscenes are completely changed but follow the same script. *While all the voice acting is completely redone by both Japanese and English voices (The Latter being the Heroton Actors), Only Sonic Heroes has the Option for the Original English Voices. *While most of the Music was Redone, a Majority of the Soundtrack was left untouched. *The Game Retains both Sonic Heroes and Shadow's Multiplayer options, however any level can be played on in either versus. **Shadow's Gun Mechanics only apply to the Shadow the Hedgehog Multiplayer. *Emblems were implemented into all of the Games (And a few for the Sonic Battle Movie) Changes to Sonic Heroes *The Order of how the Teams go through Levels are either Changed, or some teams go to different levels altogether, although all of them end in Egg Fleet/Final Fortress. **Team Sonic Remains the Same **Team Dark Begins in Egg Capsule/Lava Shelter, and proceeds to Frog Forest/Lost Jungle, Hang Castle/Mystic Mansion, Rail Canyon/Bullet Station, Grand Metropolis/Power Plant, Casio Park/BINGO Highway and then Egg Fleet/Final Fortress. *In Last Story, all members of Team Sonic reach their super Forms (With Tails sporting a redesign), instead of Just Sonic. *Beating the game's Super Hard Mode unlocks Costumes for the Teams, most of them based off their Classic Counterparts **Sonic = Classic Sonic **Tails = Classic Tails **Knuckles = Classic Knuckles **Shadow = Terios **Rouge = Honey the Cat **Omega = Gamma **Amy = Classic Amy **Cream & Cheese = Young Vinalla & Chocola **Big = Heavy and Bomb **Espio = Classic Espio **Vector = Classic Vector **Charmy = Ray the Flying squirrel Changes to Shadow the Hedgehog *One Major Change is the Addition of a 5th Option on the Story Mode Menu, the "For True Story" Option. "For True Story" is an alternative to playing story mode, where the script is not only rewritten, but follows a consistent, Linear story from start to Finish (Which is also based off of the Fan Made Movie of the same name). **Beating "For True Story" Also unlocks "Last Story" as an alternative for beating all of the game's endings. **While beating the game's endings unlocks Special weapons for Shadow to use, Beating "For True Story" unlocks the Arindite, The Gunblade Shadow uses in The Heroton Group series. *Story Mode itself has seen a few face lifts. **Neutral Story has been changed Completely, if the player stays neutral through the whole path, it continues onto a second Story route, revealing the character that the Player was controlling was actually an Android called SA-456 "Shade". Shade will then continue his story, which eventually ends on a cliffhanger that leads into Shadow the Hedgehog II. **Should the player ever stray from the neutral Path, or end their playthrough on neutral without staying neutral, the ending will play out the same as the original. The only change would be instead of Shadow Believing Dr. Eggman's Lie, he seeks to stop the production of Shadow Androids at Omega's request. ***The Neutral Hero Ending has Shadow receive the Truth from Eggman, and leaving him to Omega, while the Neutral Dark Ending Has Shadow Killing Eggman to stop him from ever causing any more harm. *Dark and Hero Aligned enemies will stop attacking/Help Shadow through the level depending on what your current alignment is (However, using a heal Canon will make an enemy join you regardless). **The A.I. is now improved for them, and they will actively fight each other on the field if Shadow does not interfere. *It is now Possible to fill the Dark Gauge and Hero Gauge simultaneously, allowing for the Player to enter a "Chaos Shadow" mode. This Mode acts Similar to Dark and Hero Shadow, however Rings will Regenerate, Shadow emits an Aura that damages enemies near him, and can enter a super Sonic like State of boosting through the level until the gauges deplete. *Some of the Ending Songs are Changed: **The Hero Story still uses the Magni-fi version of All Hail Shadow for it's ending, while "For True Story" uses the Crush 40 version of the same song for it's ending. **''Almost Dead'' is Removed, instead replaced by Big Blast Sonic for the Dark Story, and Broken for the Evil Stoy. **Since Waking up is Used as Omega's Theme, the song Who I am is used for the Neutral Ending, and Icarus for Shade's Ending. **''Big Blast Sonic'' and Icarus are composed by Daisuke Ishiwatari *There are multiple outfits for Shadow that can be unlocked via different conditions: **Finish Hero Story = Sonic the Hedgehog **Finish Anti-Hero Story = Vincent Valentine **Finish Neutral Story = Silver the Hedgehog **Finish Dark Story = Big Boss/Venom Snake **Finish Evil Story = Mephiles the Dark **Finish Shade's Story = Shade (As he appears in both the ending and Shadow the Hedgehog II) **Finish "For True Story" = Link (Wii U version only)/Jak (Playstation 3 & Vita Versions Only)/Halloween Shadow (Xbox 360 Version only) **Finish Last Story = Dante **Complete Super Hard Mode = G.U.N. Uniform **Collect all Emblems/Beat Shadow the Hedgehog II = Terios the Hedgehog *All the Previously censored Violence and Swearing from the Japanese version of the Original is kept intact, This includes the Gun Soldiers dying in the intro, Sonic's line "You don't want to piss G.U.N. off", and Maria's Death scene. **G.U.N. is still refered to as "Gee-you-en" to keep consistent with the rest of the series. Sonic Battle Movie *Due to being a movie, most of the story was somewhat abridged due to the length and Lack of Fighting **The Optional Fight with Chaos is still in the story, as Emerl fights him before Eggman. Voice Cast Trivia *In the English Cover Boxarts for the game, Both Esmeralda and Maria are blocked by the Heroton Productions Logo and the ESRB Logo respectively. While this is unintentional, It does symbolize their Stories and characters to an extent: Maria is dead and Shadow's Memory of her is blocked, and Esmeralda is unknown and a new Character Created by Heroton Productions. Gallery Shadow_The_Hedgehog_logo2.png|The Logo for the Game Shadow the Hedgehog Trilogy (PS3).png|English PS3 Cover Art Shadow the Hedgehog Trilogy (Xbox 360).png|English Xbox 360 Cover Art Shadow the Hedgehog Trilogy (Wii U).png|English Wii U Cover Art Shadow the Hedgehog Trilogy (PSVita).png|English PS Vita Cover Art